


2019 Whumptober

by GreenBanana19



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 1st battle of geonosis, Angst, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex Whump, Explosions, Gen, Geonosis (Star Wars), Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Hurt CT-7567 | Rex, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, One Shot Collection, Post-Battle of Geonosis, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBanana19/pseuds/GreenBanana19
Summary: A collection of fics following the 2019 Whumptober prompts. Written in 2020 during quarantine because I didn't do Whumptober in 2019 and need something to occupy me.Current fandoms:Star wars the clone wars
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 38





	1. Shaky hands

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm relatively new to writing fanfiction but have a lot of time on my hands this summer, so I thought "Hey! Why not do the Whumptober 2019 prompts for some writing practice!" So, here it goes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Shaky hands - Rex knew he was built for war. But he didn't quite realize what that would entail until Geonosis.

CT-7567, who called himself Rex, was in target practice when the call came. All available units were being mobilized and sent to Geonosis to help the Jedi. Rex couldn't help but feel a thrill of excitement run through him at the thought. Finally, finally, they were being deployed! He had been beginning to worry that they would never get to leave Kamino, had thought that the rumors that a Jedi had visited a few days ago were just rumors. But no, they were being sent out, they wouldn't spend their whole life in the regimented, while halls of the cloning facilities. Rex formed up in the lines to enter the transports, hiding his excitement under his proper military facade. He sent a silent sorry to his closest brother Cody, who would have to miss the first battle because he was in medical after a bad training session. As he got onto a transport with another few dozen clones, the excitement in the air was palatable. Their lives had meaning, they would get a chance at glory!

As the transports breached the Geonosian atmosphere, Rex's excitement began to fade. He saw a ship in front of him be shot down, the flaming mass of metal crashing to the desert below. Rex swallowed back his nausea at the sight of a clone corpse hanging out. That could have been him. 

When his transport landed, the pit in the bottom of his stomach only deepened. All the Jedi were in a big clump in the center of a big arena, droids firing at them from all sides. As Rex watched, one fell, smoking blaster wound in his chest. Then another. Then another. Rex gulped, bringing his attention to his surroundings. Droids were storming them from all sides. Rex dodged a red bolt of energy, firing back and watching with some satisfaction as the droid collapsed to the ground. He had always been a good shot. But the glow was short-lived, as five droids came forward to take his place. Rex jumped behind a rock, a blaster shot barely missing him. For the first time, true fear settled into him. _How in the universe are we supposed to win against these - these hordes?_

Rex pushed away his fear and focused. Shoot, shoot, dodge - luckily, the droids weren't good at aiming. Keep shooting and dodging. Rex sensed more than saw a brother beside him go down. _No, no, no. I don't like this. Why did I ever wish for this?_ Rex pushed away the negative thoughts - time for those if he survived this battle. 

The battle seemed to go on for hours. Eventually, the Jedi and clones pushed back the droids. Medics came around, tending to those that were still alive, loading them onto ships for treatment. Rex spied a face near him with a familiar scar and was overcome by nausea. _No. No, not Bigshot._ He looked around more, and saw so many brothers lying in awkward positions, smoking holes in their armor. _No. Too many. Dead, all dead, and what for?_ He sunk to his knees among the dead bodies of his friends, his brothers, and stared at his hands. They were shaking. _This is just the first battle. How many more will die before we have peace?_


	2. Delirium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attack on a Separatist outpost goes south and Ahsoka and Rex are caught in the blast.

Ahsoka ducked as a blaster bolt came whizzing perilously close to her head, using her green lightsaber to reflect the next bolt back at the commando droids that were marching on her. She checked her side to make sure that Rex was still there and he gave her a nod before jumping out of cover to shoot another one. When they were both behind cover again, he turned to her, panting. "What's the plan Commander?"

"We need to get the data chip and get out of here before the airstrike," she responded before leaping out again to deflect some shots. Another droid fell, but there were still too many of them. "The chip should be in the vault, second door on the left. I'll hold these clankers back, go and get it!"  
  


"Yes sir!" As Ahsoka leaped out, her lightsaber slashing colorful patterns in the air, Rex dashed down the hall to the door. He leapt through, quickly checking that there were no droids inside, then rushed to the terminal, hurriedly punching in data. They needed to get the chip that held the encryption key the Separatists used for their messages. It could give the Republic a crucial advantage in knowing where their opponent would strike next. The computer processed the information Rex had given it and spat out the chip. "Got it."

The sounds of a scuffle outside the door told Rex that Ahsoka was still holding on. Rex really hoped this chip was worth it - a team of 6 had entered the base, but they were the only 2 left. Rex stuck his head out the door and saw Ahsoka desperately holding her position. "Commander!" He hissed. "I got it! When did you say that airstrike was coming?" 

Ahsoka turned and dashed toward him, using her lightsaber to block the droids' shots. "It should be coming any minute now ..." Just then, they both heard the whooshing of planes above them. "Like right now! Go, go, go!" 

They dashed down the hallway at top speed. Rex could hear distant explosions coming closer and closer. Ahsoka grabbed his arm and yanked him around a corner. "This way! Quick!" They were moving as fast as they could, and could see the exit ahead of them. Just as Rex thought they might make it, he heard an explosion that was much loader than the others, and saw a huge wave of fire coming towards them. "Down!" Rex yelled, as he threw himself to the ground. He hoped Ahsoka would be safe as he felt the world turn to flames around him.

Rex groaned. Where was he? What had happened? He tried to push himself up, but stopped as his ribs and arm _screamed_ in pain. Ah, yes. The chip, the explosion ... Ashoka! "Currgha," he tried to speak. He licked his lips and tried again. "Commander? You there?" His heart nearly stopped in relief when he heard an answering groan. They were both alive! "You alright there?" 

Ahsoka's answering voice was tight. "A building exploded on us! What do you think?" Rex took that to mean that she was hurt, but obviously not so much as to quell her sarcasm. 

"Well, we should just hold tight. The general will probably have search teams out for us within an hour." Rex sighed and readied himself for a painful wait. At least they got the chip. 

It took some time, but Rex's prediction was correct. They were both lifted out of the rubble and onto stretchers to get to the medbay. Kix would probably have a field day once he saw them, but Rex felt lucky enough to be alive, and not one of the many names of brothers on the list of the dead. He was sure he'd be back up participating in reckless plans within a few days. 


End file.
